


What Is Going On Inside of Thomas’ Head?: Sanders Sides Discord Adventures

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, But a plot might develop as I move through this, Discord - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Group chat, I like writing group chat stories when I don’t wanna write actual stories, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Jokes, Sexual Language, Swearing, Texting, Texting story, idk yet, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Thomas creates a Discord server for him and all of his sides to interact. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows why I made this honestly. This is probably just gonna be a bunch of chapters filled with plotless little Discord shenanigans between the sides and Thomas. Enjoy! 
> 
> A plot might even develop as we move through. But don’t count on it 😅
> 
> Warning: The first chapter has swearing, and Remus being Remus (very sexual language)
> 
> I will list the warnings of each chapter in the notes.

**_ThomasSanders created a server: ‘Chaos in My Head’_ **

_Gay.Disney.Prince joined the server._

_HappyPappyPatton joined the server._

_Logan.Sanders joined the server._

_Shady.Snake.Bitch joined the server._

_Sexy.Wh0re joined the server._

_XxGerardGayxX joined the server._

** _#general-chat_ **

**ThomasSanders** : Ah, good, so we’re all here 

**Logan.Sanders** : I am confused. Why’d you send us all a link to this Discord chat? 

**Gay.Disney.Prince** : I’m assuming it’s to chat, Logan 

**Gay.Disney.Prince** : It doesnt take a genius to figure that out 

**Logan.Sanders** : Doesn’t*. 

**XxGerardGayxX** : Lmao Logan showed you, princey 

**ThomasSanders** : Guys— 

**Gay.Disney.Prince** : Shut up, emo 

**XxGerardGayxX** : Why don’t you make me 

**Shady.Snake.Bitch** : Can we please just ignore them so you can tell us what this is, Thomas? 

**HappyPappyPatton** : Isn’t it a bit rude to ignore them? 

**Shady.Snake.Bitch** : Not if it means we get information. 

**HappyPappyPatton** : :(

 **ThomasSanders** : I created this Discord server so that y’all can interact with each other as a group, even when not physically present 

**XxGerardGayxX** : This is a stupid idea 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : Anyone wanna fuck a dead body with me? 🥴🍆

 **Logan.Sanders** : I suppose this could be an effective method of communication. 

**HappyPappyPatton** : Can I share puns here?! :D 🐶

 **XxGerardGayxX** : oh god 

**ThomasSanders** : I’m assuming you all know how to use Discord 

**Shady.Snake.Bitch** : You should still explain for their imbecilic brains. 

**Gay.Disney.Prince** : Who’s in favor of removing Janus? 

**XxGerardGayxX** : ✋🏻✋🏻✋🏻✋🏻✋🏻

 **Logan.Sanders** : I wouldn’t be opposed. 

**ThomasSanders** : Oh my god

 **ThomasSanders** : Guys

 **ThomasSanders** : Calm down for two seconds so I can explain how Discord works and the RULES of this server 

**HappyPappyPatton** : You kiddos might know how to use this social media but your old man doesn’t 😞

 **XxGerardGayxX** : whatever 

**ThomasSanders** : Okay so basically, this is like a huge group chat. There can be a load of different channels for certain topics. And you can change your nicknames (and I’m surprised Virgil hasn’t done that yet tbh)

 **Sexy.Wh0re** : Oooh, how fun! I should change my name!!! 

**ThomasSanders** : You can also hop on voice calls. But please, for the love of gosh don’t go overboard. Sometimes you guys seem to forget that you live in my head 

**Logan** : I take no blame. 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: Says the one who can’t stop shouting falsehood at any given moment 

**ThomasSanders** : I’m certainly not giving ANY of you admin permissions. I’ve only made it so you can make different channels

 **ThomasSanders** : Which in itself is risky 

**I’m Never Okay** : ew change your nickname Thomas 

**ThomasSanders** : I will in a second, Virge 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: WHY WON’T YOU GIVE US ADMIN PERMISSIONS?! 

**ThomasSanders** : Because you’ll be changing each other’s names ruthlessly 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: AND??? 

**I’m Never Okay** : you’re so boring Thomas 

**Sassy and Classy** : I promise we’re totally not going to do anything harsh. 

**ThomasSanders** : Okay, yeah, now I’m definitely not giving any of you admin permissions 

**I’m Never Okay** : JANUS YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH 

**Sassy and Classy** : How sophisticated. 

**Logan** : I’m sure I can be trusted with administration permissions, Thomas. 

**ThomasSanders** : You’re right 

_**ThomasSanders** has given Logan.Sanders administration permissions. _

**Logan** : Adequate. 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: SO H E GETS ADMIN BUT I DONT?! 

**Logan** : Because I’m more mature than you. 

**I’m Never Okay** : oof 

**Could Be Gayer** 🌈: Can I trust you with admin permissions, Princey? 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: Of course you can!!! What do you think I’m gonna do?!? I probably wont be online enough to do anything anyways! 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: Of course, I’ll be out SLAYING SOME BEASTS so that’s probably why ⚔️

 **Could Be Gayer** 🌈: Okay, fine. Logan and Roman have admin permissions 

_**ThomasSanders** has given Gay.Disney.Prince administration permissions. _

**I’m Never Okay** : it’s that simple?!?? 

**I’m Never Okay** : Princey ur so dramatic 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: So? 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: You’ve known me for this long and STILL haven’t figured out that being dramatic is PART OF WHO I AM? 

**I’m Never Okay** : Sheesh 

**I’m Never Okay** : point taken 

**Could Be Gayer** 🌈: So are you guys okay with this? 

**I’m Never Okay** : sure whatever 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: I am SPLENDID with this!! 

**Logan** : I am okay with this. 

**PUPPIESSS** : I’m fine with it!!! 

**I’m Never Okay** : whoa welcome back pat

 **Sassy and Classy** : I’m totally NOT fine with this. 

**JEFFERY DAHMER** 🔪🍆: I am DEFINITELY great with this 😏 

**Could Be Gayer** 🌈: Good

 **Could Be Gayer** : I have to leave but try to stay calm 

**Could Be Gayer** 🌈: And if you need anything 

**Could Be Gayer** 🌈: Well 

**Could Be Gayer** 🌈: You’re all in my head so I’ll know 

_ThomasSanders has went offline._

**I’m Never Okay** : okay first and foremost 

**I’m Never Okay** : we’re kicking Janus and Remus 

**PUPPIESSS** : We should give them a chance, kiddo 

**I’m Never Okay** : I gave them a chance four years ago and they blew that 

**Sassy and Classy** : Who says that’s our fault? 

**I’m Never Okay** : Me 

**I’m Never Okay** : Bitch 

**PUPPIESSS** : That’s some harsh language 

**Logan** : This is already chaotic. 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: Well refer to the server name, nerd 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: It’s SUPPOSED to be chaotic 

**Logan** : There should be a designated channel for arguments. 

_**XxGerardGayxX** has created the channel ‘#-fuck-janus-and-remus’. _

**Logan** : That works. 

**PUPPIESSS** : Guess what?! 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: What?! 

**I’m Never Okay** : what 

**PUPPIESSS** : I’m making cookies!! :D 

**PUPPIESSS** : [Image attachment: cookies in the oven] 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: Oh. My. Stars! 

**Logan** : So, that’s where that sweet smell is emanating from. 

**Sassy and Classy** : I hate to leave you all, but I have some important business to attend to.

 **Sassy and Classy** : Try not to miss me~ 

_Shady.Snake.Bitch went offline._

_Sexy.Wh0re went offline._

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: Oh geez 

**I’m Never Okay** : who knows what those two are getting up to 

**PUPPIES** : Since they probably won’t come over to eat some of my cookies, will y’all? :( 

**I’m Never Okay** : oh god he put a sad face 

**I’m Never Okay** : Dammit 

**Logan** : I suppose I will eat one of your baked goods if it makes you happy. 

**PUPPIESSS** : YAY :DD 

**GAY ROYALTY** 👑: And since Logan is being a wimp, I will eat MANY of your cookies when they’re done!! 

**I’m Never Okay** : Yeah I’ll eat some 

**PUPPIESSS** : Sweet! Haha, like sweet? Because cookies are sweet? 

**PUPPIESSS** : Anyhow, better come down right now! They’re almost done! Gotta eat 'em while they’re fresh!! 🍪

_Logan.Sanders went offline._

_XxGerardGayxX went offline._

_Gay.Disney.Prince went offline._

_HappyPappyPatton went offline._


	2. Fuck Janus and Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil attempts to express his hatred for Janus and Remus. Key word here is 'attempts'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda angsty but honestly, it's mostly humour 
> 
> Tw: Swearing, VERY sexual language, Remus being Remus

** _#-fuck-janus-and-remus_ **

_XxGerardGayxX is online_

**I’m Never Okay** : okay so this is where we say a collective fuck you to Janus and Remus 

_Logan.Sanders is online._

**Logan** : If I’m not mistaken, I specifically said that this channel was made for having arguments. 

**I’m Never Okay** : Yeah, well, let’s have an argument about who’s the bigger asshole then 

**Logan** : What could they have possibly done to you to make you hate them this much? 

**I’m Never Okay** : I’ve been through shit you wouldnt even be able to comprehend 

**Logan** : Are you aware of how I’ve been treated? 

**I’m Never Okay** : okay look I know you’ve been ignored but living with those two cretins for so long has fucked up my mental state too 

**Logan** : Which I will never understand if you don’t talk to me. 

**I’m Never Okay** : Im not feeling up to that 

**I’m Never Okay** : right now I just wanna insult snake face and shit breath 

**I’m Never Okay** : FUCK JANUS AND REMUS. I DONT KNOW WHY THEY HAD TO TREAT ME LIKE THEY DID BUT FUCK THEM FOR IT

 **Logan** : Wow. 

**I’m Never Okay** : okay I feel better now 

**Logan** : Okay? I think you need to take a figurative chill pill. 

**I’m Never Okay** : go through what I did and maybe you’ll agree with me 

_Shady.Snake.Bitch is online._

**Sassy and Classy** : All I did was steal your donut that one time. 

**I’m Never Okay** : ok I will never forgive you for that but you know what else you did 

**Sassy and Classy** : I am uninformed. 

**I’m Never Okay** : riiiiight 

**I’m Never Okay** : well, now that I’ve gotten that out of my system, it’s time to meet up with Roman 

**Logan** : Why? 

**I’m Never Okay** : we’re going on a picnic in the imagination and he also wants to teach me how to do makeup 

**Logan** : So, you’re going on a date with Roman? 

**I’m Never Okay** : what? No 

**I’m Never Okay** : can’t friends go on picnics together and teach each other stuff without it being a date? 

**Logan** : I suppose that is possible. 

**I’m Not Okay** : right 

**I’m Never Okay** : we’re just hanging out as best friends 

_Gay.Disney.Prince is online_

**GAY ROYALTY 👑** : Yeah, so, where are you, emo? The food is gonna get cold, and the colours are gonna fade before you get here 

**I’m Never Okay** : can’t you see that Logan is questioning me 

**I’m Never Okay** : stupid questions 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑** : Well, log off and get your ass out here 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑** : I’m lonely and bored 

**I’m Never Okay** : fine, fine, im coming 

**Logan** : Please refrain from making too much of a disturbance. We can all hear your antics if you’re too wild. 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑** : Jealous much? 

_XxGerardGayxX went offline._

**Logan** : I don’t get jealous. 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑** : Riiiiight 

_Gay.Disney.Prince went offline._

\---------------------------------------------------

_Direct messages between: Shady.Snake.Bitch and Sexy.Wh0re_

**Shady.Snake.Bitch** : Virgil is totally not incredibly annoying.

 **Sexy.Wh0re** : What do u mean, Jan Jan?! 

**Shady.Snake.Bitch** : Spreading hate about us. I mean, I only pushed him down the stairs 103 times. That’s 20 less than my average victim! 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : You can push me down the stairs any time you like ;)

 **Shady.Snake.Bitch** : Now’s not the time, Remus. 

**Shady.Snake.Bitch** : But I’ll keep that in mind~

 **Sexy.Wh0re** : I wouldn’t worry about that emo, Janny

 **Sexy.Wh0re** : He’s jst jealous :D

 **Shady.Snake.Bitch** : Both of you type with improper grammar and it annoys me. 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : nd what r u gonna do abt it

 **Shady.Snake.Bitch** : Maybe I should revoke my offer of pushing you down the stairs. 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : D: 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : My butthole isnt something you can have that easily anyways 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : I dont just hand my butthole over to anyone

 **Shady.Snake.Bitch** : … Remus, that’s literally you in a nutshell. 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : OOOOOH you want me to squeeze myself inside of a nutshell?! Done and done!! :D 

**Shady.Snake.Bitch** : Please, for Thomas’s sake, do not do that. He actually needs to focus on something other than intrusive thoughts today. 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : you two just dont know what fun is 

**Shady.Snake.Bitch** : I know what fun is, and you love the ways I have fun. 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : True

 **Sexy.Wh0re** : speaking of that, a little someone wants your attention, Jan ;)~

 **Shady.Snake.Bitch** : Later. I’m totally as horny as you all the time. 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : is that a lie or nah? 

**Shady.Snake.Bitch** : Yes, it was a lie. I’m not even horny often. 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : the amount of times weve fucked suggests that u are more horny than u think 

**Shady.Snake.Bitch** : Sssshhhhut up.

 **Sexy.Wh0re** : Make me~ ;) 

**Shady.Snake.Bitch** : I’ll be there in five. Be ready. 

**Sexy.Wh0re** : I’m excited ;) 

_Shady.Snake.Bitch went offline._

_Sexy.Wh0re went offline._


	3. Happy New Year To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the new year. Chaos erupts in the Discord chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on New Year's Day. Oh boy, am I late to posting this :P
> 
> Warnings: Swearing (there will be swearing in most chapters so imma stop warning for swearing), fighting mention, mention of a wound

**_#general-chat_ **

_XxGerardGayxX is online._

_December 31st, 2020, 11:50 PM_

**I’m Never Okay:** this hellish year is finally coming to an end 

_Logan.Sanders is online_

**Logan:** I don’t know if ‘Hellish’ would be the word I’d use to describe this year. 

_Gay.Disney.Prince is online_

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** I COULDNT GO OUTSIDE FOR LIKE 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** FIVE MONTHS 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT THAT WAS, LOGAN?!?! 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** NO ADVENTURES KJHEUNWJKCFN

 **I’m Never Okay:** oh my god calm down 

**I’m Never Okay:** I personally thought that not going outside was nice 

**I’m Never Okay:** not having to socialize 

**I’m Never Okay:** okay well for the first few months it was great 

**I’m Never Okay:** and then it turned into me actually wanting to go outside because being trapped inside a confined space for months on end was starting to drive me insane 

**Logan:** Can you two just please keep your thoughts in one message instead of sending multiple?

 **I’m Never Okay:** shut up it’s not hurting you 

**Logan:** Also, Roman, it was to protect everyone from getting sick. Would you rather go out and get sick or stay home and wait patiently? You cannot go on adventures if you’re coughing constantly. 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** Thomas went out a few times though! Why couldn’t I bring him on adventures then?! 

**Logan:** Thomas was picking up groceries, which are essential. You were only allowed to go out for necessities. 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** UghhHHHhh

 **I’m Never Okay:** why can’t you go without being unbelievably extra for two minutes 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** Have you even met me, Virge?!??!

 **I’m Never Okay:** unfortunately 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑** : You love me tf 

**Logan:** What does ‘tf’ mean? Is it another contemporary slang term I have to learn?

 **GAY ROYALTY 👑:** It means ‘the facts’

 **Logan:** Oh. Noted. 

**I’m Never Okay:** omfg 

**PUPPIESSS:** Well, Logan is amazing! TF! 

**I’m Never Okay:** dad no 

**I’m Never Okay:** stop 

**PUPPIESSS:** Well Virge, TF are that you all are amazing and y’all need to accept that 

**I’m Never Okay:** nvm this is too hilarious 

**I’m Never Okay:** 5 MINUTES BITCHESSSS 

**PUPPIESSS:** We should all meet in the commons! And celebrate together!

 **I’m Never Okay:** but then id have to leave my room 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** Suck it up, Frank Scaero 

**I’m Never Okay:** omfg im gonna slap you

 **PUPPIESSS:** Virge, violence is never the answer

 **I’m Never Okay:** i dont need to be babied pat 

**PUPPIESSS:** Okay okay, I’m sorry

 **I’m Never Okay:** thank u for trying 

**Logan:** I am in the commons if anyone wishes to join me. 

**PUPPIESSS:** Be there in a jiffy, Lo!

 **I’m Never Okay:** yea im coming 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** Count me in!

_January 1st, 2021, 12:01 AM_

**I’m Never Okay:** HAPPY NEW YEAR BITCHASSES 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** Maybe talk to us instead of being on your phone, since we’re all right here while you’re in the corner of the couch on your phone? ;)

 **Could Be Gayer:** I dunno what the wink means, but Roman’s got a point, Virge 

**Could Be Gayer 🌈:** Hissing won’t solve anything lol

 **Could Be Gayer 🌈:** Aaaand now he’s wrestling Roman on the floor

_1:36 AM_

**_PUPPIESSS:_ **Well that was fun!

 **I’m Never Okay:** i suppose 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** Come on, Panic! At The Everywhere. It was fun! 

**I’m Never Okay:** i think I drank too much wine

 **GAY ROYALTY 👑:** GASP

 **GAY ROYALTY 👑:** YOU WOUNDED MY FACE WHILE WE WERE WRESTLING! 

**I’m Never Okay:** ur acting as if i didnt do that on purpose 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** I’m expecting you to kiss it better

 **I’m Never Okay:** in ur dreams 

**I’m Never Okay:** hey where’s Logan? I saw him follow pat up to his room 

**PUPPIESSS:** Oh! He fell asleep on my lap! 

**PUPPIESSS:** [IMG: Logan with his head on Patton’s lap]

 **GAY ROYALTY 👑:** I ship it 

**PUPPIESSS:** O///////O 

**I’m Never Okay:** awww 

**I’m Never Okay:** hes gonna be so embarrassed when u show that to him 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** Imma film his reaction 

**GAY ROYALTY 👑:** Also, I’m gonna change my Discord nickname on this server so I can start the new year off fresh 

**Roman Empire:** Ahhh, so fresh 

**I’m Never Okay:** wow 

**I’m Never Okay:** I suppose I’ll do that too

 **Emo Bitch:** there

 **Patton Pending:** I did it too! And Virgil, I will physically fight you if you keep on talking bad about yourself :(

 **Roman Empire:** I wouldn’t fight him, Pat 

**Roman Empire:** He’s STRONG and this scratch REALLY hurts 

**Emo Bitch:** im not sorry 

**Patton Pending:** I would come and take care of you, kiddo, if it weren’t for Logan in my lap :(

 **Roman Empire:** Oh don’t worry about a thing, padre! I got this 

**Emo Bitch:** good luck with that 

**Emo Bitch:** im a little drunk lol

 **Emo Bitch:** im gonna bed 

**Emo Bitch:** fuck the night 

_XxGerardGayxX disconnected._

**Roman Empire:** Happy new year to us 

_Gay.Disney.Prince disconnected._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I will go with this tbh  
> But I hope you enjoy whatever I decide to do here!


End file.
